


【Moonsun】亲爱的小孩

by HEAVEN_J



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Incest, Rape, Self-Hatred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J
Summary: “而金容仙呢？她为什么不恨我？我不敢问。”
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 18





	【Moonsun】亲爱的小孩

1.

我一生下来就是一个罪人。

在我发出第一声啼哭，向世界宣告自己的到来的同一个瞬间，我的母亲永远地闭上了眼睛。她用了整整274天来赋予我成为一个人的机会——她或许曾隔着一层皮肉抚摸我尚未成型的头顶，在渐没的夕阳余晖下轻轻地唱一支摇篮曲——而我却在降生的那一刻剥夺了她身为人全部的未来。我在母亲鲜血的味道里吸进第一口空气——受害人躺在血泊里，而人们将凶手从血泊中抱起，称她作一个奇迹。

我是作为一个凶手诞生的。“出生于世”便是我的第一项罪名。

我的父亲理所当然地恨我。对于他和我母亲而言，我不过只是个意外。他们已经有了一个聪明伶俐的女儿，早就为携手共进的未来写好了理想剧本，若不是出于对生命的尊重，他们根本不曾考虑过我的存在。而我这个不速之客，却硬生生地把这些美好的计划全盘打乱。

我父亲恨我，我从一开始就明白这一点。但即便如此，他仍然是一个好父亲。我杀死了他此生最爱的女人，他却从未想过诸如一命换一命之类的事情。他只是沉默和逃离。他很少呆在家里，也很少保持清醒。他的悲痛和仇恨都是隐忍的，被他灌进酒瓶里一口一口地咽下去。如果一个人没有背负着足够沉重的悲痛，他走在路上绝不会像我的父亲这样浑噩和踉跄。我父亲把所有的痛苦都藏进折叠的皮肤之下。他才不过三十多岁，却已经佝偻得像是一刻站立了太久的树。

我的家随着父亲的萎靡而一并枯萎。我们从公寓里搬出来，住进拆迁区终年散发着异味的平房里。大门一开就是床，厕所和厨房只一个转身，灶台和洗碗槽占据唯一有窗的那一堵墙。抵着发灰白墙的双人床被胶带捆住的书隔出一个不大的空间，我就在那里度过生命最初的一段日子。

父亲的生活三点一线，酒馆、麻将馆和偶尔驻足的家。他从裤腰里把钞票掏出来送到别人手里的时候，大概已经全然忘记家中家中的两个女儿。而我在这样荒谬的一切里得以苟延残喘，则完全是因为我的姐姐。

我姐姐叫作金容仙，大我八岁。也许因为跟了母亲姓，她也长得像母亲多些。我出生那一年她已经念了两年的书，对一个生命的降生和逝去都或多或少有了些了解。我被母亲孕育，成因一半归结于父亲，但整个过程实际都应当同金容仙没有多大干系。她看我，应该就像是一团会呼吸的肉块而已。一块梗在喉间的肉块，残忍地使她年幼丧母；一柄从天而降的狗头铡，使她原本幸福的生活拦腰折断，直转急下。

父亲的隐忍尚可算是成年人的选择，而姐姐对我的憎恨才是出于本能。

本该是如此。

但她却爱我。

她八岁，爬上有些高的双人床还需要手脚并用。笨手笨脚地在床上铺上厚厚的被褥，低下头用她花一样的嘴唇亲吻我的脸颊，喊我的名字。

我在这世界上握住的第一样东西就是她的手指。记住的第一种气味就是她用的儿童沐浴乳。

她在床边支一个小小的书桌，每天一边做功课一边确认我的情况。她其实不懂一个婴儿究竟有什么样的需求，她在自己吃饭的时候给我泡奶，在自己上完厕所以后凑过来问我尿尿了吗。一开始她对我的哭声手足无措，婴儿的脖子太软，她甚至不敢把我抱起来，只能也一边啜泣一边绞尽脑汁地哼唱自己知道的所有儿歌。

后来我长大了一些，她也熟练起来。现实让一个才刚刚长到九岁的孩童拥有了照顾一个婴儿的能力。她长时间地将我抱在怀里，用鼻尖轻轻地碰我的鼻头。她叫我作“星星”。

我牙还没长出几颗，却到了只喝牛奶难以饱腹的年纪。她起初并未察觉，直到我因为饥饿而整夜哭泣，父亲起夜随手往我嘴里塞了块饼干，她才学会喂我用牛奶泡软了的饼干。同一种饼干吃了很久，即便后来我长大成人，仍旧可以隐约回忆起那种甜饼干糊在牛奶里的味道。

我记事很早，但因为长期的营养不良，直到三岁才开始说话走路。金容仙扶着我在很小的屋子里打转，指着自己的脸教我说“姐姐”。

她偶尔会抱着我哭泣。因为被烫伤的手臂或者意料之外的低分。她抱着我窝在被子里，眼泪滴滴答答地掉在我的衣服上。她说星星，你可不可以快一点长大呀。

2.

我父亲在我七岁那年终于结束了长期的自我折磨。他从麻将馆回家的路上不慎踩进排水沟，后脑勺磕在石头的一角，被人发现的时候已经停止了呼吸。金容仙跟我从此父母双亡，转而被送到姨妈家中借住。姨妈是母亲唯一的姐姐，在我记忆里一开始就是中年人的模样。可能三十多岁也可能四十多岁。春夏秋冬地穿套装睡衣。头发烫得很卷，庙里的如来佛一样。她抽烟抽得很凶，牙被熏得发黄，凑近了便闻到一股子香烟得酸臭。姨妈信佛多年，慈悲心肠，为我们腾出家里的杂货间，还添置了新的床和书桌。

我便算是在这个地方安定下来，被姐姐带着勉强长出人的样子。

我活在人群之中，却深知自己并没有这个资格。没人当着我的面提起，但我知道人们在背地里议论着我。他们在我看不见的地方窃窃私语，堆积的字眼像囚禁在玻璃瓶里的蚁群。我的耳朵是一对触角，我触碰到每一只爬行的蚂蚁。

他们在看向金容仙的时候面露悲悯，在看向我的时候竟然也用同样的情绪。

我始终不能够理解这一切。每一个人都对真相心知肚明，却人人都为凶手流泪。好像没有人记得我母亲的死亡和我父亲的痛苦。他们都只看到一个被孤单留在世间的可怜的孩子。他们让这个孩子承担自己泛滥的同情心，却再也没有人为真相呼喊。

于是这世界上没有人认为我该为自己犯下的罪付出代价了。一道鲜血刻在我身上的罪，就这样变成一件轻描淡写的事情。曾经我尚且能够从父亲身上看见自己的罪名，但他掉进排水沟里，也把我的罪证倒进了污水之中。

这世界上便再也没有人恨我。

只剩下我自己。

而金容仙呢？她为什么不恨我？

我不敢问。

3.

被按倒在地上的时候我的心里轻了一下。手肘磕在粗糙的地面上，皮肉擦破的痛楚让我回忆起幼年整夜的饥饿。

我抬头看着他们叽喳笑着来扯落我的衣物。早上金容仙亲手替我打好的领结被一个人很粗鲁地扯下来。我有点担心他扯坏它，毕竟重新买一条领带也得花些钱。我稍稍偏头看了看他们。他们穿着跟我一样的校服，我猜想他们肯定不像我一样只有身上这一套校服。

衬衫被拉下来以后就有点冷了。接近晚饭时间，天色快要暗下来，气温也低了不少。我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，在一只手摸上来的时候下意识地抖了抖。

“哈，她发抖了欸！”

“她是不是怕了？”

“哎，文星伊，怕了你就求饶啊？你求饶说不定我们就放过你了。”

“哈哈哈……”

我差点跟着他笑出声来。只得低下头咬住了嘴唇。我心想他们对我一无所知。如果他们知道我是一个怎么样的人，那么肯定碰都不愿意碰我一下。如果他们知道自己面对的是一个杀死了母亲又间接害死了父亲的人，他们肯定会惊慌地逃走。

但我当然不会告诉他们。只有无知的人才能给我我早该得到的惩罚。

百褶裙也被扯了下来。他们好像生气了，用的力气比刚才大了些。我不得不思考是不是应该拜托他们好好对待我的衣服。

被撑开的疼痛比我想象得小得多。我想象它会像一把无尽的烈火，一刻不停地灼烧在我的灵魂上，烧掉上面血迹干涸的字样。但它只是在一瞬间从我的神经上呼啸而过，然后很快地同我长久拥有的痛楚混为一体。

反倒是我的胃更猛烈地疼起来。我咬着牙试图忍耐，却无法控制地发出响亮的干呕声。我突然地发起抖来，抖得太厉害，手脚疯狂地颤动，整个人像是在地面上反复弹跳着。我的牙关在颤，舌头被不受控制的牙齿咬破，我便一面干呕一面吐出血来。

“艹！”我听见有人狠狠地骂了一句。

“他妈的什么情况？！我连劲都没使她怎么吐血了？！”

“哥，不然……算了吧？弄出人命就完了。”

“……操。”他从我身上离开了。

“真他妈晦气！你们以后少给我说这些放屁的提议！老子下回再这么操一半，就把你俩操了。”

他们说着话，便很快地离开了。我躺在空无一人的巷子里，过了很久才坐起身来，慢慢地穿好了衣服。

裙子上沾了点血，我得找时间把它搓掉。

4.

金容仙在流泪。

她站在我的面前，手上捏着我沾着血的裙子，瞪着我的眼睛里悲伤和愤怒浓郁得要令她焦糖色的瞳孔融化，而眼泪却无声地落下来。

“……为什么？”她问我，“为什么不告诉姐姐？”

我并不回答。

她便追问：“发生了这样的事情……”她说这句话的时候好艰难，好像有实质的痛苦要在她说完的瞬间将她击碎，“为什么不告诉我？”

我只能沉默。我感到某种长久以来压抑在我心底的情绪正在这个对话之间缓慢地翻腾而上。我尚未确定它的名字，但我知道它的来源与金容仙此刻为之悲伤的并不相同。

金容仙放下了我的裙子。我以为这件事就此结束，但下一秒她便靠过来捧住了我的脸——她的手抖得好厉害，她的眼睛也抖得好厉害。她红红的眼眶框住她颤抖的眼睛，让更多泪水争先恐后地涌出来。

“星，你知道发生了什么吗？”

我当然知道。我当然知道我终于为自己与生俱来的罪恶付出了代价。我也知道这远远不够。我的生命从一开始就背负着另一条生命，仅仅如此不足以我将背上的另一条性命卸下。

金容仙朦胧的眼注视着我的眼睛。她二十四岁了，嘴唇却仍像童年时一样如同一朵含苞的花。

“星，他们在犯罪！你明白吧！他们在对你犯罪！”

浪翻了上来。在一瞬间，尾音落下，唇齿咬合，我心底涌动的情绪就猛烈地翻上来，一道铺天盖地的巨浪，完全地淹没我的大脑。

我听见自己大声地笑出了声音。或许是我开口说话以来笑得最大声的一次。我大笑着，很慢地回答道：“姐姐知道什么是犯罪吗？”

“什……？”

“偷窃，欺诈，伤害，侵犯。”我慢慢地数着，“这些都是犯罪，对吗？”

金容仙放下手，改作扶着我的肩膀，她看起来如此困惑，她竟对我要说的事情一无所知吗？

“但姐姐知道最可怕的罪是什么吗？”

“是杀人。”

我握住她的手腕，我的手那么平稳地伸出去，紧紧地捏住她的手腕。

“姐姐，你难道不知道我是个杀人犯吗？”

“星伊，你到底在说些什么啊？”

“我说我是个杀人犯。”我飞快地说道，“我说如果要论什么犯罪的话，我才是那个犯下了最可怕的罪的人。我杀了人，姐姐，你难道不记得吗？是我杀了妈妈，是我害妈妈死在了手术台上。”

金容仙猛地倒吸了一口气。她猛烈地喘息，悲伤在她眼中沉浮，跟着爬上眼球的血丝变作一种切肤之痛。她猛地将我拥进怀里，用的力气那么大，好像要把我整个人揉进她的身体里，才不会再讲出这样可怕的话来。

“不是的星，不是的。”她抱着我，滚烫的眼泪跟着她摇头的动作淌下来，她颤抖的嘴唇亲吻我的发顶，“不关你的事啊！妈妈……妈妈会离开不是星伊的错啊……”

看吧。

她竟还爱着我。我让她的童年和少年时代都成一团乱麻，她竟仍然要像最初那样爱我。

她竟然要用自己的爱来否定我犯下的罪。

我又笑了一下。笑声被金容仙按在怀里而沉闷。“姐姐当然会这么说。”我说，“杀死妈妈的凶手又不是姐姐，姐姐当然不会明白。”

金容仙的身体僵了一下。她的胸口起伏，像是想要说什么，却只是发出哽咽的声音。她的手在我的后背上轻轻地拍抚，是儿时在我哭泣时安慰我的力道。

我尝到了眼泪的味道。是我自己的眼泪。我明明在笑，却不知何时也开始流下泪来。我不明白金容仙为什么总是不愿意恨我。如果她愿意恨我，那么这世界上就不会只有我一个人恨着文星伊。

“好吧。”我含着眼泪说，“好吧，好吧。”

然后我像一头狼一样仰起头，悲鸣着去吻金容仙的嘴唇。我咬着她的嘴唇，不顾她的惊呼，将她按倒在沙发上。我用牙齿去撕扯她上衣的纽扣，手伸下去掀起她的裙摆。布料崩裂的声音像是要撕掉我的耳膜。

我用力地把手指挤进金容仙干燥的身体里，我一刻不停地吻她。吻她锁骨，她的脖颈和她的下巴。吻她的嘴唇和她的耳朵。

“这下好了吗？”我的声音里全是哭腔，“这下是我的错了吗？”

金容仙在我进入的时候就停止了反抗，她微微地抬起腰迎合我的动作。她的口红被我亲得花成一片。

“姐姐，你看，我是一个罪犯。”我的眼泪也滴下来，“现在可以恨我了吗？”

金容仙又伸手来托住我的下巴。她低头来看我，我才发现她早就没有在流泪了。

“星星。”她喊我的名字，她说：

“我爱你啊。”


End file.
